1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to ranging within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. Communications between devices can be governed by a number of operational parameters. Ranging is a process by which characteristics of the communication pathway between first and second communication devices can be determined.
A first communication device transmits a ranging signal to a second communication device, and the second communication device processes the ranging signal to determine one or more characteristics of the communication pathway between the first and second communication devices. Then, the second communication device communicates with the first communication device using one or more operational parameters that are selected based on the one or more characteristics of that communication pathway. Examples of such operational parameters may relate to transmission power and timing based on the distance between the first and second communication devices as well as any particular characteristics of the communication pathway between them.